The Rising Flame
by AngryTangy
Summary: Twilight and Cadence are missing. A group of rouges is on a mission to find them. Straclipse.
1. This is so bad

**Ok so this is a story about my two ocs Nightcloud (aka Eclipse) and Stratus. Someone on my MLP OC Story said it was great and I made me feel good inside and my heart grew a size! JK.**

 _ **\- Nerdyredhead**_

Equestria is now at war with itself. Well, ever since 5 of the mane 6, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity died. After that, Luna and Celestia were possessed by nightmare spirits and are making them fight each other. Most of the ponies have sided with either one and live in the Solar City and the Lunar City. Princess Twilight and Cadence have disappeared into the Bad Lands when the battle started.

Some of us are loners, and we haven't been accepted what has happened to this peaceful society, and live alone.

Our goal is to return the lost princesses to help us. Some ponies are restless have given up hope that the princesses are coming back, and think that I'm going to save us all, but I don't even know the extent of my powers after the incident, and I don't even know what my purpose is.

All we know is that if we don't get Twilight or Cadence back, the world will end.


	2. Why did I post this

**So this is chapter 1? Enjoy!**

 _ **\- Nerdyredhead**_

There was a knock at the door, and Nightcloud opened it. A grey pegasus pony with a yellow mane and an eyepatch handed her a letter. "Thanks Derpy." the brown bat said. She tore the letter open and read it's secret code.

"AH! I'm going to be late!". She gathered up a hoof full of scrolls and a quill and put them in her saddlebag. She opened up a hatch on the roof of the hut and took to the skies.

When Nightcloud got to the small house that provided them with a meeting spot, there were already a few ponies inside. She opened the door and trotted in. She saw Solar Flare and Apple Lily, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's kids talking about chocolate rain. Frosting and Swiss followed their father, Cheese Sandwich through the crowd and to the big table in the middle of the room to talk to Fern Seed. Derpy walked over with Dinky Doo and Amethyst Star, her daughters to sit by Doctor Whooves and BonBon, and Vinyl Scratch who were watching Lyra hold her breath for so long that little fingers popped up out of her hooves.

That's when she saw him. That greyish-white stallion with the windblown yellow mane with a streak of black. Just seeing him made her woozy. She was daydreaming, her head in the clouds when a small voice interrupted her thoughts.

" Hey Cloud! Me and Lily are trying to decide which is 20% cooler, rainbows or chocolate rain. Which do you like?" Solar Flare said.

"Oh, uh yeah, chocolate rain is cool….." the pegasus said. Solar pouted, while Apple Lily jumped up in the air and

"That's 7 for me!" she said cheerfully. Andromeda trotted up to the them and told them to not bother NC and to go ask Derpy about muffins.

"You like him. I can tell." the magenta alicorn said.

"Uh huh... " NC nodded absentmindedly.

She shook her head. "What? Who? Oh. It's just you 'Dromy." the brown pony sighed. They watched as the two little fillies ran off while ScrewBall ranted on about how tasty cotton candy clouds were. The mailmare Derpy, blew the horn, and the meeting started.

All the ponies who lead teams took seats around the table, which included Nightcloud, Stratus, MoonShine, Skater, Butterfly, and Fern Seed. MoonShine stood up and spoke.

"I called you all here because there has been an update in finding the princesses. The scouts on Team Alpha found an old shoe on the outskirts of the Bad Lands. From what they recovered, we have to believe that it was Princess Twilight's."

An audible murmur came from the other ponies in the crowd.

"Butterfly, can you send out your tracking team out to recover any other evidence?'

"I can't MoonShine my flight leader, Star Dancer, is sick with the feather flu as well as most of the others on the team. I'm sorry, but I can't risk it."

The navy pony nodded her head in frustration. Nightcloud raised her hoof.

"Me and Stratus can lead a team to the Castle of the Two Sisters to look for evidence." MoonShine thought hard.

" Fine. But take team Delta Speed, they're the fastest. You know how dangerous it is out there.'

Yes Ma'am!" the two pegasi ran out the door and headed to Cloudsdale.

Stratus and Nightcloud headed towards the Cloudsdale Academy for Young Fliers (CAYF) Stratus blew the Crystal Flugelhorn and team Delta rushed out of their rooms.

"Alright ponies! Saddle up, we're going to the Castle!" The mares and stallions rushed to formation and the two leaders led them on the long journey to the forest.

When they arrived, Stratus split the groups up.

"Duster, take your group to Section 1A, Crescent, take yours to Section 1B, WinterFlame, take yours to 1C, and I'll take mine to 2A." he said.

The large group separated and started to search. Stratus slowly opened the door to the royal library. The team spread out and searched the shelves. A small voice said

"I found something!" and the ponies fled to the scene. A mare, smaller than the rest, was holding up a book that had a horse shoe on it, encrusted with gems.

"Um, what is it?" a green pegasus said quizzically. One of the unicorns accompanying them, Duster's sister Sparkler answered.

" I know what that is!" she exclaimed. " It's Princess Twilight's diary. She shared it with the rest of the Mane 6, well, when they were alive…." she trailed off.

Stratus shooed that thought off and took the book. All of a sudden, there was a bang, and one of Nightcloud's scouts, CloudBurst, rushed in.

" What's wrong? " Stratus asked.

" We found-a cavern-it had a mysterious tree-and there was a mark on it-and Nightcloud touched it-and she's-in a coma-but I don't know-she's in a globe that's-shining like a rainbow-" he was interrupted by Stratus rushing by along with the other ponies to see what was happening.


	3. I wrote this when I was a smol

**So this is part 3, and I'm not going to be continuing this, so enjoy while it lasts!**

 ** _\- Nerdyredhead_**

When Stratus dashed out of the library, the sky was filled with an odd glow. There was a loud boom, and the glow receded. Sparkler pointed to a gully that had a staircase leading into darkness. Stratus felt almost pulled to the spot, as if someone or something was wanting him to go there. He nodded to his team and led them into the darkness.

The group came into an underground cavern that was glowing silver .

The oddest thing about it was the tree. It wasn't the average leaves and bark, but silver base and bulbs glowing in the dark. There were odd markings on each branch of the tree, but the 5 seemed to be faded. The other in the center, was shimmering and glowing. The other two, a sun and a moon, were glowing brightly and humming.

Sparkler took in a breath.

"OH, wow, it's the Tree of Harmony." They all stared in awe at the godly tree. A small moan interrupted the silence. The bulk of the pegasi and a few unicorns were crowded around a certain spot by the base of the tree. Sparkler, CloudBurst, and the rest of team 2A pushed their way through the crowd, and Stratus followed.

"Hey make way! I'm trained in healing y'know!" Sparkler shouted.

Nightcloud was in the center, moaning and rubbing her head. Stratus felt horrible for her and wanted to make sure she was ok. She had always been really nice to him and he was really fond of seeing her at the monthly meetings. His cheeks flushed when she said his name.

"Stratus?'I-I can't see." Nightcloud got up but fell on her flank. She opened her eyes and all the ponies gasped. Instead of their normal auburn, they were rainbow.

"What is everypony looking at?" she said quizzically.

" Oh! I can see now. That's good." Sparkler gestured to Stratus.

"Can I talk to you for a second?'

Oh sure." Sparker whispered in a hushed tone.

"She isn't ok. We need to go back to Ponyville NOW." Stratus nodded.

"OK everypony. After this, I have decided that we will abort the mission and head back to base camp."

"But I'm fine! There's nothing wrong with me!" Nightcloud retorted. She wobbled on her hooves, flapping her wings. Stratus looked back at her pouty face and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but we have no choice." The brown bat dropped her head, tears filling her eyes.

"Ok. Let's go." She trotted past him, not saying a word. Stratus was afraid he had just lost her friendship.

The large group slowly trekked through the forest with the books in carts and ponies silent, except for some muttering here and there. Then it started to rain, and they had to pick up the pace.

"Come on guys, the books will get wet!" Stratus yelled. The buff earth ponies hustled and sped to the front of the group. An hour later they arrived in Ponyville and the first thing Nightcloud did was fly up into the clouds and laid down, hidden from view. The cloud turned grey and started to rain.

Stratus looked up and sat down. _What have I done?_ He asked himself.

"Hey Stratus! How was the trip?" Solar Flash asked.

"Oh it was great." Stratus said.

"OK! I'll go say hi to Sparkler." he said, zooming off on his little wings. He was always so happy.

I flew up to the cloud and sat down.

"Uh hey." Stratus edging forward.

"Go away." Nightcloud said.

He stopped moving.

"I want to be alone." she said intently.

Stratus wanted to go, but a part of him said no. Instead, he flew off and grabbed a cloud to sit on above her. He stuck his face through the fluffy cloud and watched her.

Nightcloud was sad, that's for sure, but he didn't know why. All the others had gone inside and were going over the evidence.

She sniffled again, wiping her eyes. What had happened back in that mysterious cavern? He thought. Stratus knew he was going to find out. But first, he had to get Nightcloud to a nurse.


End file.
